De Excidio - Vorwort
Von der Zerstörung Britanniens (De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae) Das Werk von Gildas, auch genannt „Sapiens“ oder Der Weise Aus dem Lateinischen ins Englische übersetzt (On the Ruin of Britain) von T. Habington und J. A. Giles (1848) Aus dem Englischen ins Deutsche übersetzt von Peter Dietsch, Troisdorf, 2013 Quelle: www.academia.edu Vorwort 1 Was auch immer ich in diesem meinem Brief in meiner bescheidenen, aber gut gemeinten Art und Weise schreiben mag, eher als Klage denn als Darstellung, von dem sollte niemand annehmen, das es der Verachtung anderer entspringt, oder dass ich törichterweise mich als besser ansehe als sie. Weit gefehlt! Gegenstand meiner Klage ist die allgemeine Zerstörung von allem, was gut ist, und die allgemeine Ausweitung des Bösen im ganzen Land. Aber es lässt mich jubilieren zu sehen, das es davon wiederaufersteht: Denn es ist meine jetzige Aufgabe, von den Taten eines trägen und faulen Volkes zu berichten, anstatt von den Heldentaten derer, die tapfer auf dem Feld waren. Trotz dieser Bemerkung von Gildas, müssen die Briten große Tapferkeit und Entschlossenheit beiihren Kämpfen gegen die Sachsen gezeigt haben oder sie hätten ihrem Vordringen nicht so langwiderstehen können. Als Gildas dies schrieb, waren einige Hundert Jahre vergangen und die Briten besaßen noch einen großen Teil ihres heimatlichen Landes. Ich habe geschwiegen, ich gestehe es mit großem seelischen Schmerz, mit Bedauern im Gefühl und Reue im Herzen, während ich all diese Dinge in mir wendete. Und, so wie Gott dem Suchenden der Zügel Zeuge ist, so hinderte mich für den Zeitraum von zehn oder mehr Jahren, wie derzeit auch meine Unerfahrenheit, meine Unwürdigkeit daran, die Rolle eines Zensors anzunehmen. Aber ich las, wie der gefeierte Gesetzgeber wegen eines Wortes des Zweifels nicht in das Gelobte Land eingehen konnte; dass die Söhne des Hohepriesters, weil sie fremdes Feuer auf dem Altar Gottes angezündet haben, von einem schnellen Tod hinweggerafft wurden; dass das Volk Gottes, weil es das Gesetz Gottes gebrochen hat, außer zweien, von wilden Tieren, durch Feuer und Schwert in den Wüsten Arabiens getötet wurde. Obwohl Gott sie so geliebt hatte, dass er für sie einen Weg durch das Rote Meer machte, sie mit Brot vom Himmel und Wasser aus dem Felsen nährte und durch das einfache Erheben einer Hand ihre Armeen unbesiegbar gemacht hatte. Und dann, als sie den Jordan überquert und das unbekannte Land betreten hatten und die Mauern der Stadt beim Klang einer Posaune hernieder gestürzt sind,verursacht die Wegnahme eines Mantels und von ein wenig Gold der verfluchten Dinge den Tod von vielen: Und wiederum, es brachte der Bruch des Vertrages mit den Gibeonitern, obwohl dieser Vertrag durch Betrug erlangt worden war, die Vernichtung über viele, und ich nahm es als Warnung vor den Sünden der Menschen,die den Tadel der Propheten und auch von Jeremias, niedergeschrieben in alphabetischer Reihenfolge in seinen vierfachen Klageliedern, auf sie herab gerufen hatte. Zudem sah ich in meiner eigenen Zeit, wie es dieser Prophet ebenfalls beklagt hatte, dass die Stadt einsam und verwitwet daliegt, die vormals voller Menschen war; dass die Königin der Nationen und die Fürstin der Provinzen (d. h. die Kirche), tributpflichtig gemacht worden war; dass das Gold unbedeutend war und dass die hervorragendste Farbe (das ist der Glanz von Gottes Wort) sich veränderte; dass die Söhne von Sion (d. h. der heiligen Mutter Kirche), einst berühmt und im feinsten Gold gekleidet, im Mist kriechen. Und was zur Last der Trauer des berühmten Mannes und zu meiner unerträglich hinzugefügt ist, obwohl nur etwas Erbärmliches, während er sie so in ihrem glücklichen und wohlhabenden Zustand betrauerte: "Ihre Nazarener waren schöner als Schnee, rötlicher als altes Elfenbein, schöner als der Saphir." Diese und viele andere Stellen in den alten Schriften betrachtete ich als eine Art Spiegel des menschlichen Lebens und ich wandte mich auch dem Neuen Testament zu, worin ich deutlicher las, was mir möglicherweise vorher dunkel war, der Dunkelheit entflohen,und worauf die Wahrheit ihr beständiges Licht warf. − Ich las darin, dass der Herr gesagt hatte: "Ich bin nicht wegen der verlorenen Schafe des Hauses Israel gekommen", und auf der anderen Seite: "Aber die Kinder dieses Königreiches werden in die äußerste Finsternis hinausgeworfen werden; es wird sein Heulen und Zähneklappern." Und wiederum: "Es ist nicht gut den Kindern Fleisch zu nehmen und es den Hunden zu geben!" Auch: "Wehe euch, Schriftgelehrte und Pharisäer, ihr Heuchler!" Ich hörte, wie "viele werden aus dem Osten und dem Westen kommen und sich zu Abraham, Isaak und Jakob im Himmelreich niedersetzen." Und, im Gegenteil: "Ich werde dann zu ihnen sagen: ,Weiche von mir, ihr Arbeiter der Ungerechtigkeit.‘ " Ich las: "Selig sind die Unfruchtbaren und die Zitzen, die keine Milch gegeben haben." Und im Gegenteil: "Jene, die bereit waren, gingen mit ihm zur Hochzeit. Danach kamen auch die anderen Jungfrauen und sagten: ,Herr, Herr,öffnen uns.‘ denen geantwortet wurde: ,Ich kenne euch nicht.‘ " Fürwahr, ich habe gehört: "Wer immer glaubt und getauft wird, der wird selig werden, wer aber nicht glaubt, wird verdammt werden." Ich las in den Worten des Apostels, dass der Zweig des wilden Olivenbaums auf den guten Olivenbaum gepfropft wurde, aber dennoch aus der Gemeinschaft der Wurzel wegen seiner Fettigkeit herausgeschnitten werde, falls er sich nicht in Furcht gehalten habe, sondern von erhabenen Gedanken unterhalten wird. Ich kannte die Barmherzigkeit des Herrn, aber ich fürchtete auch sein Urteil: Ich lobte seine Gnade, aber ich fürchtete die Darstellung eines jeden Menschen nach seinen Werken: Die Schafe des gleichen Pferchs zu erkennen, anders zu sein, lobte ich Petrus verdientermaßen für sein gesamtes Bekenntnis zu Christus, aber nannte Judas wegen seine Liebe zur Habsucht am erbärmlichsten: Ich dachte von Stephan wegen der Palme des Martyriums als den Glorreichsten, aber Nicholaus als Elenden wegen seines Zeugnisses der unreinen Ketzerei. Ich habe wahrlich gelesen: "Sie hatten alles gemeinsam." Aber ebenso auch, wie es geschrieben steht:"Warum habt ihr euch verschworen, den Geist Gottes zu versuchen?" Ich sah, auf der anderen Seite, wie viel Sicherheit den Menschen unserer Zeit erwachsen ist, als gäbe es nichts, was sie veranlassen könnte, sich zu fürchten. Diese Dinge, also, und viele mehr, die der Kürze halber wir uns entschlossen haben, wegzulassen, kreisen immer und immer wieder in meinem erstaunten Geist, mit Bedauern in meinem Herzen, und ich dachte mir: "Wenn Gottes erwähltes Volk, auserwählt unter allen Völkern der Welt, der königliche Samen und die heilige Nation, dem er gesagt hatte: ,Mein erstgeborenes Israel,‘ seine Priester, Propheten und Könige, über so viele Jahrhunderte, sein Knecht und Apostel, und die Mitglieder seiner ursprünglichen Kirche, nicht verschont wurden, als sie von dem rechten Weg abwichen, was wird er in der Finsternis unserer Zeit tun, in welcher, neben all den gewaltigen und abscheulichen Sünden, die sie gemein hat, mit allem Bösen, das in der Welt begangen wird, worin sich eine angeborene, unverwischbare und unheilbare Last der Torheit und Unbeständigkeit findet?" "Was ist, elender Mensch, (sage ich zu mir selbst) dir gegeben, als ob Du ein berühmter und gelehrter Lehrer wärest, dich der Kraft solch einer gewaltsamen Flut entgegenzustellen und die Belastung, die auf dir lastet, auszuhalten, gegen eine solche Reihe von tief verwurzelten Verbrechen, die sich ohne Unterlass so viele Jahre weit und breit ausgebreitet haben. Schweige er!: Es anders zu machen, heißt, dem Fuß zu sagen, er solle sehen und der Hand zu sprechen. Britannien hat Herrscher und es hat Wächter: Warum willst Du dich dazu hinneigen,so nutzlos zu schwatzen?" Sie tut so, so sage ich. Vielleicht nicht allzu viel, aber sicher nicht zu wenig: Aber, weil sie niedergebeugt sind unter eine so schwere Last gepresst, haben sie keine Zeit, Atem zu schöpfen. Meine Sinne, so, als ob ich einen Anteil meiner Schuld und Verpflichtung fühlte, beschäftigen sich mit solchen Bedenken und mit anderen, noch stärkeren. Sie kämpften, wie gesagt, keine kurze Zeit, auf angstvoller Straße, während ich las: "Es gibt eine Zeit zu sprechen und eine Zeit zu schweigen." Endlich überwog die Seite des Gläubigers und sie trug den Sieg davon: Falls (sagte er) Du nicht kühn genug bist, um mit den anmutigen Zeichen der goldenen Freiheit unter den prophetischen Gestalten, die den Rang denkender Wesen neben dem Engel genießen, gekennzeichnet zu werden, verweigere nicht die Eingebung des verständigen Esels, bis zum heutigen Tag stumm, welcher die Tiara des Zauberers nicht nach vorne tragen würde, der das Volk Gottes verflucht, aber im engen Durchgang des Weinbergs zerdrückte sein gelockerter Fuß und so fühlte er der Peitsche. Und obwohl er mit seiner undankbaren und wütenden Hand gegen rechte Gesetze gewendet, die unschuldigen Seiten schlug, verwies sie ihn an den himmlischen Boten, der das nackte Schwert hielt und auf seinem Wege stand, obwohl er ihn nicht gesehen hatte. Deshalb habe ich, im Eifer für das Haus Gottes und seines heiligen Gesetzes,eingeschränkt, entweder durch die Argumentationen meiner eigenen Gedanken oder durch die frommen Bitten meiner Brüder, die Entlastung der Schuld jetzt so lange von mir abverlangt. Demütig, Ja! Jedoch im Stil treu, so denke ich, und freundlich allen jugendlichen Soldaten Christi gegenüber. Jedoch hart und unerträglich gegenüber törichten Abtrünnigen. Von denen die Erstgenannten, wenn ich mich nicht täusche, das gleiche mit Tränen, die aus der Liebe Gottes fließen, empfangen werden.Die anderen aber werden jammern, wie es etwa von der Empörung und dem Kleinmut eines verurteilten Gewissens erpresst ist. 2 Deshalb werde ich, so Gott will, mich bemühen, einige Worte über die Situation von Britannien, seinen Ungehorsam und seine Unterwerfung, seine Rebellion, die zweite Unterwerfung und furchtbare Sklaverei sagen − über seine religiöse Verfolgung, seine heiligen Märtyrer, Häresien verschiedenster Arten − über seine Tyrannen, seine beiden feindlichen und verwüsten Nationen − über seine erste Verwüstung, seine Verteidigung, seine zweite Verwüstung und die zweite Rache − über seine dritte Verwüstung, seine Hungersnot und die Briefe an Agitius Oder Aetius − über seinen Sieg und seine Verbrechen − die plötzlichen Gerüchte von Feinden − über seine bekannte Pest − seine Ratgeber − seinen letzten Feind, viel grausamer, als die Ersten − über die der Zerstörung seiner Städte und vom Rest, der entkam. Und schließlich über den Frieden, der ihm, nach dem Willen Gottes, in dieser unserer Zeit gewährt wurde. Kategorie:Historische Quelle